Pokemon Mike's Adventure
by Kyle West
Summary: In this adventure Mike is joined by his two new friends Lyra and Khoury as Mike goes after his dream of being a Top Coordinator, Lyra a Champion, and Khoury a Breeder.


Hello their I am your Narrator Kyle West this the story of Mike a young boy with great hopes and dreams of being a top coordinator.

The clock went off in Mick's room and Mick shut it off.

Mick:Today's the day!

Mick went in the bathroom to clean up and change clothes. Mick put on a black shirt with a blue jacket, black paints, blue and black tennis shoes, and blue and black headband.

Jasmine: Well good morning son!

Mike:Good morning mom I can't wait to get my Pokemon and win the grand festival!

Jasmine: Well which Pokemon have you picked.

Mick: I don't know their all good but I will now when I get their.

Mick here take this, Jasmine gave her son a yellow one strap bag with some potions, pokemon food, and a ribbon case.

Mick: Your the best mom and bye.

Jasmine: Good luck son!

Mick walked away as the professor lab was not that far from town. But when Mick got their he saw three poochyena attacking the professor.

Birch: Stay back no need to be violent.

Mick: Professor need some help?

Birch: Yes pick a pokemon from the bag the label has fire, water, of grass seal on the ball.

Mick looked at the bag a chose the one with the fire seal.

Mick: Go Torchic use ember on the Poochyena.

Torchic used ember which made them back up then a fights got underway. Mick: Go use quick attack, the quick attack knocked out one of them. Mick: Go Torchic use peck and focus, Torchic beck glow blue and grow longer. Mick: Combine it with quick attack. That combo knocked out another one. Mick: Torchic finish with ember. The ember continued and overwhelmed it and the pack ran away.

Mick: You okay sir?

Birch: You did well I see you have formed a bond with Torchic do you wish to keep him.

Mick: I would love to we should get back to the lab professor.

Birch: Yes and their is someone I think you should meet let get into the car.

Mick and Birch got in the car and drove to the lab.

Mick: So who are this people you want me to meet professor.

Birch: You will meet them when you get their and in 5 minutes we will be their.

(Professor's Lab)

Khoury: When do you think he will be back Lyra?

Lyra: You know him he is most likely adventure or watching pokemon.

Joshua: On top of that the new trainer has not gotten here.

Khoury: Here he comes.

Birch: Lyra, Khoury I would like you to meet Mike the new trainer.

A boy came in with with black hair and blue eyes, wearing a black shirt with a blue jacket, black paints, and blue and black tennis shoes holding a Torchic in his arms.

Lyra: Nice to meet you I'm Lyra and the boy right their is Khoury I am competing in the Hoenn League and he is training to be a Pokemon Breeder.

Mick: Well I am competing in Pokemon Contest to become Top Coordinator.

Khoury: I have seen you before were was it right you were in trainer monthly.

Mick: Well my mother is a former champion before she retired.

Lyra: That is so cool but why not try to become the next champion like her?

Mick: I wanted to make a name for myself not related to my mother.

Joshua: Well I see you have already picked your Pokemon so all you need is a pokedex and some pokeballs I will get them.

Lyra: Khoury maybe Mike could travel with us he reminds me of Dana and we will have a Breeder, Trainer, and Coordinator. We will be like Ashes travel mates.

Khoury: First you mean Dawn and I guess I wouldn't hurt to have another person travel with us.

Lyra: Mike want to travel with us!

Mike: I would love to!

Birch: Good new friends that makes more the merrier.

Joshua: I have everything you need right here.

Joshua gave Mick a red pokedex and six pokeballs.

Mick: Thanks Joshua

Birch: You three can stay here a leave in the morning.

Mick, Lyra, and Khoury: Thank you professor

(Next Day)

Mick: We're are we going first.

Khoury: Well from info the closest gym is petalburg but that takes some experience so we should go to Rustboro City and their is a contest on the way their.

Lyra: Cool first your Contest and then my Gym battle but you should catch some more pokemon.

Mick: Well this is going to be great two new friends and my first contest.

Mick, Lyra, and Khoury: Bye, take care, be safe

?: Why are we going after that kid and not the twerps.

?: Because after the twerps are to good for us and this is fresh meat and I get to start over as Jessalina.

Kyle West: And with that our heroes begin their adventure but who are the people in the shadows find out next chapter and when thinking of Mick he looks like Ethan from Heartgold and Soulsilver

Except no hat and Blue instead of red. This takes place when Ash is with Iris.


End file.
